(a) Field of the Invention
A method of forming a silicon nanowire and a method of fabricating a lithium secondary battery using the same are disclosed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A nanomaterial has a diameter ranging from several to hundreds of nanometers. The nanomaterial has different physical, chemical, and electrical characteristics from those of a conventional material having a diameter of micrometers, and is being researched as an alternative material to overcome limits of the conventional materials.
The nano-material may be applied to various areas such as electronic equipment, optical equipment, a catalyst, a chemical sensor, and the like. Accordingly, development of various nanomaterials has been actively researched.